Sweetie's Little Visitor
Sweetie's Little Visitor '''is a collab story between Thunderbird3InternationalRescue and Attack Pac. '''Disclaimer This story contains a scene showing foot-or paw, in this case-bondage and tickling. If that kinda thing isn't your cup of tea, please divert yourself to another page. Summary Aid gets an invite over to Barkingburg Castle to play with Sweetie, he gets nervous, but decides to give it a try. What fun things does Sweetie have in mind for him? Characters Ryder Chase Marshall Aid Rubble Rocky Zuma Roader Skye Sweetie The princess of Barkingburg Earl Story One bright spring day, Rubble and Rocky were playing tag outside. Rocky had just tagged Rubble and giggled. "You're it now!" he said, and ran off. "Hehehe! Not for long Rocky!" Rubble said, and ran after the mixed breed. Meanwhile, Aid was under a tree looking at an Apollo the Super-Pup comic book and sipping a box of apple juice when Ryder came over to him. "Hey, Aid, the Princess of Barkingburg called." he said. "R-really?" Aid asked. "Yup." said Ryder. "Wha-what did she want?" asked Aid. "She wants to know if you'd like to go to her castle and have a play date with Sweetie." said Ryder. "Do you accept?" Aid was a little nervous at first, which Ryder was quick to notice. "Aid?" Ryder asked. "Are you okay, buddy?" "Y-yeah." said Aid. "I've...just never been there before. W-well, not by myself, anyway. This'll be the first time I go alone just to hangout with Sweetie." Ryder then picked Aid up. "Don't you worry, Aid." said Ryder. "It probably won't be too bad. Heck, maybe it'll just be like whenever you play with Roader." Aid smiled, knowing Ryder was right. "Thanks, Ryder." Aid said. "No problem." said Ryder as he patted the Golden Retriever's head. Ryder then got out his Pup-Pad. "PAW Patrol, over to me!" he said. With that being said, all the other pups dropped what they were doing and came to him. "What's up, Wydew?" asked Zuma. "Aid's been invited to a play-date at Barkingburg Castle." said Ryder. "I called you all together to say goodbye to him." "Oh, alright." said Marshall. "Well, let's go." Ryder said. He took the pups to the Air Patroller, and Aid boarded. "Goodbye, Aid!" said Marshall. "Have a nice time!" "I-I will!" said Aid. "Or...at least try to." Just then, Roader had an idea, and he left, and soon returned with a bag, which he then gave to Aid. "Wha-what's this?" Aid asked. "Just a little something." Roader said with a wink. The other pups were confused as to what Roader had given Aid, but they decided to not ask any questions and simply kept saying goodbye to Aid as the Air Patroller took off. Once it was in the air, Aid opened the bag and looked inside. When he did, he smiled when he saw a purple rabbit with blue button eyes. "Mr. Snugglekins!" Aid said to himself. In no time, the Air Patroller was over Barkingburg Castle, and slowly descended to the point where it was just hovering a few inches off the ground, allowing Aid to disembark, taking the bag that had his rabbit in it. As soon as he was on the ground, it took off again, and he went up to the castle doors, where the Earl was waiting. "Ah, Aid!" he said. "Good day to you! Sweetie's expecting you! Please, come inside!" "O-okay." Aid said with a smile. He followed the Earl into the castle. "He-here I go..." Aid said to himself. "F-first time visiting this place alone..." The Earl led Aid to a hall where Sweetie was looking at herself in a mirror. Aid gulped a bit, but tried to put a smile on his face. What he wound up with was a blushy grin. "Sweetie! Your guest is here." said the Earl. Sweetie stopped what she was doing and looked at Aid. "Ahh! Aid! Good! You came." she said. "Hehehe, y-yeah, I came." Aid said shyly. Just then, the Princess entered, carrying a gift bag. "The Earl and I must be off now." she said. "Whe-where are you two going?" asked Aid. "Her Majesty and I are attending a birthday party for her cousin, the Prince of Puppington." said the Earl. "Indeed we are." said the Princess. "Take care, you two!" "Th-Thanks, Pr-princess," said Aid. "And Sweetie, make sure you're on your best behavior." said the Princess. "I do not ''want to come back and find this castle looking like a tornado ripped through it. Understand?" Sweetie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I understand." she said "Good." said the Princess. "Well, see you later. Ta-ta!" With that, the Princess and the Earl left. Sweetie turned to Aid. "So, what would you like to do first?" asked Sweetie. "I-I don't know..." said Aid. "What do ''you wanna do?" Sweetie smiled evilly. "Oh, I know just ''what we can do." she said. Aid was a little concerned. "Wha-what're you talking about?" he asked. Sweetie chuckled. "Oh, you'll see, Aid." she said. "You'll see." Aid gulped again. "U-ummm, what does th-that mean?" he asked. "Hehe, like I said." Sweetie was saying as she walked past him. "You'll see." And with that, she walked off. Aid became worried. "I-I don't like the sound of that." he said. "W-what's she going to do to me? I-I hope she doesn't want to hurt me." These thoughts swirled around in Aid's head as he thought about Sweetie's intentions for him. He decided to try and relieve his stress by going to find something to eat. He got up and looked for the kitchen. However, he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up bumping into a guard. He blushed deeply when he and the guard locked eyes. "Oh, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..." he said. "I w-wasn't watching where I was g-going..." The guard chuckled. "It's okay, little guy." the guard said. "Where are you headed?" "I'm trying to find the kitchen." said Aid. "Do you know the way?" The guard nodded. "Down this hall, fifth door on the left." said the guard. "Just look for the picture of a saucepan." "Al-alright. Th-thanks." Aid said. "No problem." said the guard. The guard left, and Aid continued on his way to the kitchen. He soon spotted the saucepan picture that the guard had mentioned. "This must be it." He said. Aid then went into the kitchen and began looking around for something to eat, and eventually caught the attention of the royal chef, who was restocking some supplies. "Hello there." said the chef. The chef's voice made Aid jump a little. "Oh...uh...h-hi..." Aid said, blushing. "Can I help you with something?" the chef asked. Aid nodded. "I-I came to get a snack." he said. The chef smiled. "Well, you've come to the right place, my friend." he said. "What can I get you?" "Oh, a-a-anything, r-really." said Aid. "Alright." said the chef. "How about a fruit salad?" "Oh, y-y-yes, p-p-please." Aid said with a smile. "Alright then." the chef said. After washing his hands, the chef got to work. First, he peeled and sliced some bananas, chopped up some apples and melons, peeled and sliced some oranges, grabbed some grapes, and threw it all together into a bowl, which he then gave to Aid, along with a fork and a glass of milk. "There you go, pal." the chef said with a smile. "Th-th-thank you..." Aid said. "Just remember to bring the dishes back when you're done, alright?" asked the chef. Aid nodded, then left. He went over to the dining room, where he sat down to have his snack. Once he was finished, he took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and put them in the sink for the chef to wash, then went back to the hall to wait for Sweetie to come back. After what seemed like an hour, Sweetie returned with a wagon, and inside the wagon were a stool, stocks, and a small chest. "Wha-what's th-that f-for?" Aid asked. "You'll see." said Sweetie. "Just sit down, first." Aid did just that, and Sweetie placed his rear paws in the stocks and locked them. "Wha-what're you doing?" Aid asked. His answer came soon enough, as Sweetie opened the chest, took out a feather, and proceeded to tickle Aid's paws, causing him to laugh. "HAHAHOHEEHEEHEEHAHAHA!!" Aid laughed. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" But Sweetie wasn't listening, and she kept tickling. "HAHAHAHA!" Aid laughed. Sweetie grinned as she tickled Aid's paws, and Aid continued laughing until he could feel the need to catch his breath. "Sweetie, can you stop now, please?" Aid gasped. "Oh, alright." Sweetie said. Sweetie stopped tickling, and Aid caught his breath while Sweetie unlocked the stocks and freed Aid's paws. "Well, that was fun." she said. "Y-yeah, it-it was." Aid said. It was then that Sweetie saw the bag Aid had brought with him. "What's in there?" she asked. "Oh! Uh...n-n-nothing..." said Aid. "Are you sure?" Sweetie asked. Aid nodded, then felt something inside of him. "Um, wh-where's the bathroom?" Aid asked, crossing his legs. "It's down the hall, take a left, first door on the right." Sweetie replied. "There should be a picture of a toilet on the door." "Th-thanks!" Aid said. Aid then took off down the hall, and Sweetie took another look at the bag. Another evil grin crept across her face. "Nothing, huh?" Sweetie asked. "Well, let's see what we can do about that." Aid then found the bathroom and rushed inside. "All that tickling made me had to go!" he said. And before long, he was finished in the bathroom, feeling much relieved. "Ahhhhh, much better." he sighed. "I-I hope Sweetie doesn't figure out what I h-have." he said to himself. And he went back to where Sweetie was. However, when he got there, he was shocked. There she was, holding Mr. Snugglekins! The moment he saw this, his face turned deep red. "Swee-sweetie...?" Aid stammered. Sweetie heard Aid and turned to face him. "Oh, hey, Aid." said Sweetie. "This yours?" Aid nodded as beads of sweat poured down his cheeks. "Y-y-yes..." Aid said. "Th-that's M-Mr. Sn-Snugglekins..." "Ha! Snugglekins." Sweetie said with a chuckle. "That's a funny name." Aid nodded again. "C-c-can I h-h-have him b-b-back...?" he asked meekly. "Sure." said Sweetie. "You can have him back. But, there's a catch." "O-oh?" Aid said. "Wha-what is it?" "You'll have to catch me first!" Sweetie said with a laugh. With that, Sweetie scooped Mr. Snugglekins up in her jaws and took off down the hall. "H-hey! C-come back here!" Aid said as he himself started down the hall after Sweetie. Sweetie saw Aid chasing after her and giggled. "Come and get him!" she called tauntingly. "P-please Sweetie! Give him back!" Aid pleaded as he kept running. Sweetie rounded a corner and ran down another hall. Aid was trying to keep up with her as he also rounded the corner. "Sweetie! Stop! Please! I want him back!" Aid called out, feeling very worried. "Hehehe! Awww, does the widdle Aid want his baby toy?" Sweetie teased. Aid gasped upon hearing her call him widdle, and practically call him a baby. He blushed deeply, but didn't stop running. "I-I'm not a baby! I just... like my plush toy! Can I please please PLEASE have him back?" Aid asked. He was running out of stamina. "You'll have to catch me first!" Sweetie restated. "Otherwise, I'm keeping him!" she said. Aid gasped again. "NOOO!!!" he cried out, and ran as fast as he could to get his toy back. Eventually, Sweetie stopped to catch her breath, and Aid saw the opportunity to retrieve his toy. "Now's my chance." Aid said to himself. Aid slowly went up to Sweetie and tried to get Mr. Snugglekins with his jaws. Unfortunately, Sweetie saw him and grabbed the other end. Subsequently, a tug-of-war broke out. "L-let go!" Aid said fiercely. "You let go!" Sweetie responded. The two kept tugging until a rip was heard, which caused Aid a great deal of worry. "S-s-stop!" Aid cried out. "He-he's gonna r-rip!" But Sweetie wasn't listening. She just kept tugging until.... 'RIP!' The two pups looked down with wide eyes at Mr. Snugglekins, who's head had been completely torn off. "M-M-Mr. Sn-sn-snugglekins!" Aid said. Aid tried not to cry, but the tears he was holding back suddenly burst. Sweetie herself was horrified at this. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Aid! D-d-d-don't cry, don't cry!" Sweetie said. It was at this moment Sweetie knew she messed up. "Oh boy..." Sweetie said. "I'm in ''big trouble now..." Back at The Lookout, Ryder and the other pups were watching a movie. "You know," said Chase, "I wonder how Aid's doing." "I'm sure he's doing fine." said Rocky as he ate some popcorn. Just then, Ryder's Pup-Pad rang. " 'Scuse me, guys, I need to take this." said Ryder. When he opened his pup pad, he saw Aid in tears. "Aid? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ryder asked. "WAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAHAAAAAA!!!" Aid cried loudly. "MR. SNUGGLEKIHIHIHIIIIINS!!!" "Aid! Aid!! Hold on! Tell me what happened. What happened to Mr. Snugglekins?" Ryder asked. Aid sniffled, then showed Ryder Mr. Snugglekins with his head ripped off. He whimpered, then started crying again. Ryder immediately felt sorry for him. "Aw, buddy..." said Ryder. Sweetie then stepped forward with a guilty expression on her face. "It's my fault." she confessed. "I stole Aid's toy and ran off with it. He chased me, and when he tried to get it back, well, you can guess what happened." Ryder was both shocked and angry at the same time. "That was not cool at all." said Ryder. "Do you even know how upset you've made him?" "Very upset." said Sweetie. Just then, they heard the Princess announce that she and the Earl had returned from the party. "Well, I'll let the Princess deal with you." said Ryder, who turned back to Aid. "And Aid, I'll send the Air Patroller over to pick you up, okay?" Aid sniffled. "O-okay..." he said. Ryder then hung up. Back at the castle, when the Princess saw the state of Mr. Snugglekins, she was shocked. "What happened?" she asked. Aid tearfully told the Princess what had happened. At this news, the Princess glared at Sweetie. "Go to your pup-house right now, missy." she said. "You're grounded for the rest of the night." "Yes, Princess..." Sweetie said sadly as she obeyed. As soon as Sweetie was outta sight, the Princess summoned the royal butler. "Your Majesty?" the butler asked. "Bring me my sewing kit." the Princess said. "Yes, Your Majesty." said the butler. The butler did as he was told, and soon, Mr. Snugglekins was as good as new. "There you go, Aid." said the Princess. "Th-Thank you, Y-Your Ma-Majesty." Aid said. "No problem." said the Princess as she patted Aid's head. Just then, they heard the Air Patroller, and Aid put Mr. Snugglekins back in his backpack and gave the Princess a little cuddle. "Goodbye, Aid." said Princess. "Maybe we can have you over again some other time?" "Y-yeah, m-maybe." said Aid. Aid then went outside and boarded the Air Patroller, which took him back to The Lookout. When he walked inside, Ryder was waiting. He then picked Aid up and held him. "I'm so sorry about Mr. Snugglekins." Ryder said. "It-It's okay, Ryder." said Aid. "Th-The P-Princess fixed him up." "That's good." said Ryder, who then saw Aid's tired eyes. "Tired, bud?" Aid nodded. "Y-yes." Aid said. "A-all that crying made my eyes tired." "Well, come on then." said Ryder. Ryder then took Aid to his pup-house, where he tucked him in. "There ya go, bud." Ryder said. "Good night." "G-Good night, Ryder." Aid said with a yawn. Ryder smiled and, after giving Aid a quick kiss on the head, went back inside The Lookout, and Aid slept peacefully, happy to have had a mostly fun day at Barkingburg Castle. The End